Hiccup's Flight
by Sterling123
Summary: What if Hiccup hadn't done so great in in dragon training, tired of embarrassing his father Hiccup takes off on his own with Toothless hoping to start a new life, but can he truly forget his old one?
1. Leaving Berk

Authors note: Dreamworks and Cressida Caldwell own everything i own nothing. For those of you who are just tuning in I actually finished this story a while ago. This is a revised touched-up version. And Stoick arrived about a day after Hiccup learned to ride Toothless instead of the day of.

* * *

><p>Hiccup slumped to the opening where Toothless was waiting for him as usual, he brought Toothless's usual fish with him and threw it too him and he caught it in mid air. Then Hiccup slumped down on the ground and sulked. Toothless, seeing his friend like this walked over to him and put his head down next to him and nuzzled his arm.<p>

"Thanks buddy." Said Hiccup petting him on his scaly head.

Hiccup had done even worse in dragon training then yesterday. He was reminded by Gobber that his father would be back any day now and it would be good if he had made some progress . But it was hopeless, Hiccup had learned so much from working with Toothless, but had been to shy to use it during training. Maybe if he had the others wouldn't ridicule him and his father would have a son to be proud of when he came home.

"What am I gonna do?" Asked Hiccup "Dad was counting on me to become a great viking like him and everyone else who ever lived on Berk, he wanted me to get "rid of this"." he said gesturing to all of himself.

He thought of how ashamed he would be to see his son's lack of progress.

"Dad's gonna be back soon, it's not that I can't face him it's just that I'm tired of embarrassing him, it would be better for him and everyone else if I just disappeared."

Then after realizing what he had just said, Hiccup's head snapped up and he turned too look at Toothless.

"Yeah, how about it Toothless, we can leave, just you and me what do you say?"

Toothless looked a bit skeptical for a minute, then gave a reassuring look of approval to Hiccup.

"Great." said Hiccup

A few hours later Hiccup walked towards the space where Toothless had been hidden. It was dark and he was tired, so he decided he would spend the night here and leave at dawn. If he got cold feet about leaving he would remind himself that this was what was best for everyone.

"Well Toothless were leaving first thing in the morning" he said to the night fury. Toothless nudged him as if trying to cheer him up.

"Hey hey don't worry, it'll be like an adventure. I wont embarrass dad anymore and who knows maybe I can improve my fighting skills, and come back one day as the brave warrior son he always wanted."

Toothless made a scuffing sound like he was rolling his eye's.

"Yeah, your right, not even in my dreams."

Hiccup then yawned and he and Toothless huddled together to get some sleep for the journey they would start in the morning.

Hiccup awoke the next day with a jolt but the position of the sun he could see that he had overslept...by a lot.

"Oh no!" he said fumbling to get his things together " I wanted to leave before anyone in the village was awake." He was working so hard trying to get his things together that he accidentally scraped his arm on a thick branch on the ground tearing his shirt in the process leaving a slightly bloodstained piece of cloth stuck to the branch.

"Darn it" he said wincing "_Oh well, I'll worry about that_ _later_" he thought seeing as the scrape wasn't bad.

With a few heaves he managed to get his bag on Toothless's back, he hopped on and flew away a bit to close to the trees at first but before you knew it they were soaring through the air over Berk, he looked down to see none other then his father's ships about a mile away from the shore arriving home. "_Guess we left just in time." _he thought just grateful they weren't spotted.

* * *

><p>It was nearly noon when Gobber went to go and get Hiccup to tell him his father's ship had been spotted on the horizon. He knocked on the door. When there was no answer he knocked again.<p>

"Hiccup are you in here?" he called as he opened the door." Your father returned, I'm going to meet him by the dock's you should come." Gobber knew the lad would be a bit apprehensive about facing his father but it had to happen sooner or later. Gobber stepped inside and called Hiccup's name again when he spotted a note on the kitchen table addresses to Stoick. Gobber picked it up and read it.

"_Dear Dad,_

_ I'm leaving. I'm tired of disappointing you, and I'm just a nuisance to the village, this is best for everyone._

_,Hiccup_

_"Oh No." _Thought Gobber panicked"_How am I gonna tell Stoick about this."_

Meanwhile Astrid, who had been looking for Hiccup, decided to try and find him in the usual place she had spotted him, she would see him sneak off into the forest everyday after dragon training, normally she wouldn't care what he was up too, but she was curious about where he disappeared to all the time.

She was walking through the forest for a few minutes when out of nowhere she saw a large black mass fly over the trees so fast it nearly stopped her heart. "_What was that?" _she thought trying to catch her breath, it could have been a dragon but she had never seen one like that. She headed in the direction of where it had come from until she came to an opening between some rocks. Behind it was a cage like quarry, with a waterfall and a small lake. "_I guess this is where Hiccup disappears too."_ She thought looking around. Then she spotted something on the ground, she picked it up, it was flat and black. "_A Dragon scale." _She felt suddenly frightened as she looked around.

"Hiccup?" she called a sudden feeling of dread washing over her "Hiccup, are you here?" as she looked around until she spotted something stuck to some thick fallen branches. A peace of green fabric...a piece of Hiccups shirt! observing it she saw a small patch of blood on it. She covered her mouth as she realized what mush have happened and ran back towards the village.

* * *

><p>As Stoick the Vast was approaching the shores of Berk, he and the rest who had left had had absolutely no luck in finding the nest. They had searched high and low but found nothing but some angry Dragons. He hoped at least Gobber had had even the tiniest bit of luck in training Hiccup.<p>

..."You found the nest at least?" Gobber asked.

"Not even close, I hope you had better luck than me?" asked Stoick.

"Well" said Gobber nervously not sure how to tell Stoick his son had run away from home. "If you mean by luck that your parenting troubles are over with then yes."

"What do you mean? Has something happened with Hiccup?" he asked hopefully.

"Well yes and no, you see the thing with Hiccup is...well...he left."

Stoick looked to Gobber confused "He's gone?"

"Well...yes. I got found a letter from him in the house. To make it simple he said he was tired of embarrassing you and seems to think it would be best if he just left. And sometime between last night and this afternoon he took off."

Stoick took in the shock at hearing his son had run away. Then he snapped out of it.

"I've got to find him!" yelled Stoick. "He can't have gotten far!"

"Ready a ship" yelled Gobber, but just as the words left his mouth Astrid came running down the docks tears in her eyes and looking very shaken.

"Astrid what is it?" asked Gobber.

"I went to look for Hiccup today... I would see him going into the woods a lot...I wanted to see what he was up to so I went in the direction he usually goes into." she said shakily.

"Astrid Hiccup has run away." he tried to explain.

Apparently not hearing Gobber Astrid continued.

"I was walking and I saw this big black thing fly over...It must have been a dragon."

"A black dragon?" said Stoick; then it hit him " A Night Fury!"

"I went towards the direction it came from and I came to a clearing were I found these." she held out the scales she had found. Gobber picked them up and studied them "And then I found this" she held out the piece of green cloth with blood on it.

Stoick pushes forward and grabbed it from her hand and studied it. Then after a few moments his eyes grew wide. This blood stained cloth... it was part of Hiccup's shirt.

Stoick sank to his knees.

"Hiccup!" Stoick yelled "Hiccup, no!"

* * *

><p>After hours of flying around making sure they were far from Berk and trying to find a village to settle into Hiccup and Toothless came across a small village that was on the edge of a forest. "This looks perfect!" Hiccup yelled to Toothless and they made a quick landing in the trees.<p>

"Stay here buddy." said Hiccup as he headed into the village to check the place out and find out if they would be permitted to live there. He approached a villager and asked were he might find the leader of the villager.

"Go and find Jeremiah boy." said the man obviously a bit wary of the strangely dressed boy, and pointed in the direction of his house.

Hiccup approached the house and knocked three times. Before a kind faced old man opened the door.

"Yes?" he said looking Hiccup over.

"Excuse me, are you Jeremiah?" asked Hiccup shyly.

"Yes I am. Sorry, I don't believe I've seen you before."

"Yeah well, my name is Hiccup Haddock, that's Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III." He said sounding nervous.

"Interesting name."

"Yeah Yeah, believe me I didn't pick it. Anyway I need a place to live I was thinking of building a house outside of town. And I guess you being the village leader I'd need your permission first."

"Fine by me as long as your not here to cause trouble" answered the old man " Buts its hard to imagine a scrawny thing like you building a house by himself."

"I'll manage." He said. "And I'd like to sell fish in the village too if that's all right, and I'm a pretty good blacksmith if yours is too busy."

"Fine,Fine do what you like. Now, if you don't mind I'd like to get back to my lunch." And with that he shut the front door.

Hiccup headed back to the forest and until he came back to Toothless who was waiting for him.

"Well buddy looks like this is wear our new home will be what do you we get started."

Toothless grunted in agreement.

* * *

><p>AN well here's the first chapter in the revised draft tell me what you think even though not much has changed.<p> 


	2. Home Sick

AN: Sorry it's been so long, but I haven't gotten many review's, when I don't get reviews I assume not as many people are reading this so I lose track, seriously people you wouldn't believe how much more focused I am when I get reviews.

* * *

><p>After Hiccup had been given permission to live near the village he and Toothless got started on working on a place to live. They knocked down many trees and crushed many stone's and Hiccup used the tools he had brought to put them together. After about a week of sleeping outdoors their new home was finished. It was just big enough to house them both. It was a smaller viking style house, just one room with a stone base and a wooden floor and wall, the door was just big enough to fit him and Toothless through. He built a stone fireplace and table and a bed in the corner.<p>

"Well buddy, what do you think?" asked Hiccup as he and Toothless beamed at the house they had built. Toothless let out a grunt of approval and affectionately patted Hiccup on the shoulder with his tale knocking Hiccup to the ground.

"That what I was gonna say." said Hiccup before getting up and brushing himself off.

As Hiccup stared at the cabin he thought of his house back home. He remembered his dad, along with everyone else, telling him to get inside whenever there was a dragon attack.

"_Well dad won't have to worry about that anymore." _Thought Hiccup sadly. If he felt homesick he would try to remember that it was what was best for everyone himself, Toothless, and especially his dad.

* * *

><p>At that moment Hiccup's father Stoick the Vast sat in front of his fireplace slouched in a chair. He heard the door knock and then the sound of being opened.<p>

"Stoick?" he heard the sound of Gobber's voice say. And Gobber saw the sight of his old friend, he remembered the day Astrid had brought the piece of Hiccup shirt down to the dock's, telling them about seeing what she thought was a dragon, possibly a night fury, he remembered watching Stoick collapse at the revelation. At first he didn't want to believe that Hiccup was dead, he ordered out a search party, after all Hiccup might have escaped and be laying wounded somewhere, but no trace of him was ever found and probably never would be.

"Stoick?"Gobber said again cautiously. "Stoick the village want to know what's to be done? I mean the lads been gone for a week and there's been no funeral of any kind."

"I just can't accept it Gobber, my gut just won't let me accept it." said Stoick.

"I know how you feel, but the evidence is overwhelming." Said Gobber " The lad ought to have a proper vigil if not a funeral, don't you think."

Stoick let out a long sigh and rose from chair.

"Your right." he said "It's better then nothing." said Stoick.

A few hours later the villager were each coming together and placing a lit candle on the cliff by the sea. When he returned to his house Stoick could see the soft glow of the candles in the distance. He pulled a trunk out from under his bed, inside was a viking helmet, it was made from the other half of his dead wife, Vahlallarama's breastplate. He had hoped to give it to Hiccup one day when he was a great dragon slayer, but Hiccup was hopeless at dragon slaying and he never got the chance to give it to him. When his wife died he swore he wouldn't let anything happen to Hiccup, but he knew Gobber was right as much as he wanted to believe that Hiccup was still alive somehow he would soon come to accept that his son, his only child, was gone. The only thing Stoick would worry about now was capturing and killing the dragon that took Hiccup from him

* * *

><p>Back in the small village Hiccup was staying in a group of villager's gathered around to discuss the strangely dressed boy who had arrived in their village. Jeremiah was among them and as he had had the most contact with the boy they inquired about him.<p>

"What do you know about him Jeremiah?" asked Thomas a chicken farmer who's family had lived in the village for generations.

"Not much, I'm afraid I was eating my lunch when he knocked on my door I was a but too hungry to chat." said Jeremiah humorously.

The villager's looked shocked.

"You just let him live here without knowing anything about him." asked Harold a the inn keeper.

"Well technically I let him live outside the village." said Jeremiah.

"You know what we mean." Said Gertrude Harold's wife " Did you at least get his name?"

"Yes I did." said Jeremiah "Wait till you hear this one, he calls himself Hiccup Horrendous Haddock...the third."

Everyone looked around worriedly.

"That sounds like one of those viking name's." said a villager.

"Yes, yes, that was my first thought" said Jeremiah "But trust me when you see this boy you'll that a scrawny thing like him could in no way be a viking."

"All Jeremiah, we trust your judgement" said another villager "But if we even thinks he's a danger he leave's." and all nodded in agreement.

As the week's went on Hiccup began to settle more in to his life in this new village. Though he didn't interact with the villager's much, him being to shy and wanting to keep Toothless a secret from them. He would come into the village every day with fresh fish he and Toothless caught together in the ocean, and they would sell it to the villager's who could appreciate this bounty of rare deep sea fish he would bring in, though they couldn't help wonder how a scrawny thing like him could manage such a task. He also sometimes took on some blacksmith work which earned him a bit more money. The villager's came to see that this shy reclusive boy was no danger to them, but they still remained a bit wary of him; they also came to see that this young man was very clumsy, but they minded themselves and Hiccup minded himself and that was the routine they fell into.

A few month's after Hiccup had arrived he and Toothless went flying as they always did at right before sunset. They soared over the ocean that reflected the sunset and skimmed the water. As the sunset they headed back to the cabin and sat in front of the fireplace as Hiccup roasted dinner for himself while Toothless sat contently eating the pile of fish they had caught. Hiccup thought about the time's his dad had taken him fishing, how he would get frustrated when Hiccup went hunting for troll's instead. Hiccup sighed as he thought about his dad. Seeing the look on his face Toothless gave him a gentle nudge.

"Sorry Buddy." said Hiccup "I hate to admit it but I'm a little homesick." said Hiccup.

Toothless made his soft purring noise at this.

"Hey it's okay." Said Hiccup "I miss them and all, but I can't get too lonely after all I've got you."

And with this made an approving noise. Then it hit Hiccup.

"You know what Buddy" he said "I just realized tomorrow is Snoggletog." said Hiccup, but Toothless just looked at him confused.

"It's a holiday we have every year on Berk." Hiccup explained "Why they would choose such a stupid name is beyond me, but it's a lot of fun none the less."

And Hiccup thought about his father and wondered what he would do for Snoggletog this year.

And the next day Hiccup made up him and Toothless a bit of traditional Snoggletog food which they both enjoyed. Later that day Hiccup decided to sneak back to Berk, just for a peek. After all Berk was at it's best during Snoggletog.

When he arrived there he saw the traditional wooden tree with Viking shields attached to it. It was dark so all of the family's were probably inside celebrating with their families.

Hiccup saw his dad's house at the top of the village and he and Toothless landed besides it. He peeked inside and saw his father sharing a drink with Gobber inside. He wondered what his dad had been doing since he had left. Hiccup felt himself go up to the door and stare at it for a moment he raised his hand about to knock on the door when it froze just an inch from the door and then dropped to his side. Hiccup slouched away back to Toothless.

"Come one Toothless, let's go back to our new home." Said Hiccup, still feeling to ashamed to face his father just yet, and with that they flew away without noticing the front door fly open.

* * *

><p>Stoick sat in front of his fire place sharing a drink with Gobber. He was trying to enjoy stoggletog, though it was the first one he had had without Hiccup. He and Gobber had gone to the celebrations together and followed the traditions. There had been no dragon fighting or searching today but tomorrow things would continue as usual. Stoick had become determined to find the dragon who had killed his son.<p>

"Stoick" said Gobber "I know how you feel the lads death put a spike in my chest as well, but think about it, no one has ever caught or even seen a Night Fury before, even if you did manage to somehow how would you know it was the same one who got Hiccup."

"Night Fury's are rare." said Stoick "There can't be many around here, if I see one, I'll assume it's the one."

And as Stoick was taking another sip of his hot drink his head suddenly turned towards the door as if he sensed something.

"What is it?" asked Gobber.

"I'm not sure." said Stoick but something was telling him to go towards the door and he approached it and opened it but there was nothing there, Stoick wasn't sure why but his heart seemed to sink upon this revelation. And as his went to close the door he failed to notice the figure of a young boy taking off on a Night Fury.

* * *

><p>As Hiccup and Toothless headed across the ocean Hiccup couldn't help but feel a bit saddened.<p>

"Well it was nice to see home again even if no one knew I was there." He said to Toothless, and suddenly Toothless jerked off coarse.

"Toothless what it it?" asked Hiccup as Toothless flew in another direction and Suddenly he realized they weren't alone. Hundred of dragon's were surrounding them, each one carrying some form of food.

"What is this?" Hiccup said to himself and he could see them approaching an island with a large mountain in the middle and all the dragon's were entering it through a cave.

"The dragon's nest." said Hiccup out loud as they flew into the cave. "What my dad would give to find this."

And he watched as all of the dragon's dropped their food into a large red pit. A gronkle approached and spit out a measly piece of fish head into the pit, when suddenly out a nowhere the enormous head of the largest dragon anyone had ever seen came out from the pit and snatched the gronkle into it's jaws.

"What I wouldn't give for my dad not to find this." Hiccup whispered to himself, but the enormous dragon must have heard him for it began to sniff around.

"Toothless let's go!" said Hiccup as they took off just as the dragon spotted and made a lunge for them which they just barely avoided as they flew off.

"Wow" said Hiccup "I guess only a dragon can find the nest...Thank Odin for that." he said as he and Toothless flew off to their house.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you liked the chapter, Snoggletog come's from the short film Gift of the Night Fury in case anyone was wondering. Hope you liked it Please review.<p> 


	3. For Hiccup

AN: I know it's been forever, but I'm trying to get all my stories done. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>It was late afternoon as Hiccup, along with Toothless finished up his chores. Hiccup had long stopped worrying about people from the village spotting Toothless and they never came this far into the woods.<p>

Toothless was wracked with impatience as he waited for Hiccup to finish up so they could go out flying. Hiccup was glad it was early spring and winter was over, it meant he and Toothless could go fly out further. Of course having a Dragon to thaw out the ice and catch fish to sell, did come in handy when it was winter and you had villager's to sell it two, but still they would rather be out flying then being cooped up in their cabin during a blizzard.

"Alright buddy, almost done" said Hiccup as he placed the last of his tools away" Okay let's go." said Hiccup before grabbing his satchel and hopped on Toothless's back and the two of them were off.

Every chance they got he and Toothless were off exploring the land's and every chance they got they went a little further or in a different direction. They had seen snow capped mountains, canyons, valley's, cliffs. rivers, herds of Elk and other such animals and villages, some that were built right into the the mountains or into river's. Wished his dad could see this; his dad and Gobber...and Astrid.

After a few hours of flying he and Toothless settled into a small valley near a Forrest with a large stream running through it.

"This looks like a good spot to spend the night" said Hiccup as he and Toothless landed at the edge of the forest. He and Toothless set up camp. They went fishing at the stream as the sun began to go down.

"This reminds me of when dad used to take me fishing" said Hiccup "when I was little he used to get so frustrated when I went looking for trolls instead of waiting for the fish to bite. As he reminisced of this he felt himself missing his dad and Berk. Nearly as year after leaving and he still found himself homesick.

"You know Toothless, sometimes I wonder why I held back in dragon training" said Hiccup "I mean I learned so much about dragons from you, I could have succeeded and made dad proud for once" said Hiccup "Of course that would mean I would have to kill a dragon and it would only be a matter of time before someone found out about you and try explaining that to my dad and Gobber and the rest of the village...and dad. At least with me gone he doesn't have to worry about me getting her or embarrassing him." Said Hiccup sadly before Toothless leaned over and gave him an affectionate nudge.

"Thanks buddy" said Hiccup "Well at least we have each other." feeling better "Hey" said Hiccup standing up "Another plus is I've grown since I left, If I did go back you think everyone would be impressed with what a giant I am." He asked, but the dead pan look on Toothless face said everything "Yeah still puny." Said Hiccup as he and Toothless drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Stoick has called a town meeting. Earlier in the day he had been watching a of the young vikings practice training together and it made him think of Hiccup. He thought of last year when he has left to go find the nest and left Hiccup to dragon training. That was the last time he ever saw him before he was killed. Since then Stoick had been plagued with vengeance...and guilt. If only he and the others had found the nest and destroyed it, then the dragons would be gone and maybe Hiccup would be a alive. Now this year he was more determined then ever to find the nest and destroy it and find the night fury that had killed his son.<br>Whatever dragon was...and then it hit Stoick. A dragon could find the nest! They still had all of the dragons from last year since no tournament had taken place. At the town meeting he would tell the villager's and fighter's of this plan.

"Stoick are you sure?" said Gobber "I mean after all you didn't have any luck last year and you came back with your ship's half burned."

"I know, but this year we know how to find it" said Stoick "We use one of the dragons to show us the way. I'll take a small group of fighter's with me, If I'm right we'll come back put together a plan of attack."

Though some of the villager's were still reluctant, Stoick still managed to find a small group of vikings willing to go with him. They managed to load a gronckle onto the ship and watched as it seemed to turn in directions as if it were heading somewhere. Whatever direction it turned in they turned in and after a few hours they came across a small island in the middle of a fog. It was made mostly of stone and had a large mountain in the center of it.

When they docked at the shore, Stoick and a few others cautiously headed towards the large mountain and Stoick pressed his ear against the rock and from outside he could hear the many chirping's and growls of dragon's.

"This is it!" said Stoick and quick as he they could they headed back to the ships and sailed back to Berk. Stoick would lead the men back to the island after a few weeks of preparing and strategizing they would head back to the nest and end this once and for all and if Stoick just happen to come across the night fury that had killed his son he would finish it off himself; for Hiccup.

Over the next few weeks the viking's in Berk trained their hardest, preparing themselves for the battle of their lives that they knew was to come. Stoick decided only one new recruit could come along and Because Astrid was top of her training last year she was selected to come. Astrid was felt the adrenaline build up inside her. This is what she had been training for all her life and she would take part in possibly the greatest dragon battle that Berk would ever face.

When the day finally came for them to take their leave Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut all came to see Astrid off.

"It stinks your the only one of us who gets to go" said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, get a big one for me" said Tuffnut.

"Slay 'em Astrid" said Snotlout excitedly "For Berk!"

"For Hiccup" said Astrid, none of them, save for Fishlegs, had been particularly friendly towards Hiccup during dragon training, or any other time, still they were all saddened by the news that he had been killed by a dragon.

"For Hiccup" they all said in unison.

* * *

><p>Hiccup was heading, carrying his bag of tools over to Jeremiah's for some work he had been hired to do. When he got to Jeremiah's house he was about to knock on the door when a mud puddle and the weight of the tool bag made him trip and fall against the door. Before he could pick himself up he saw Jeremiah's face in the door.<p>

"Come in Hiccup" said Jeremiah " I just need some help fixing up table, dark nails rusted and the thing collapsed."

"No problem" said Hiccup as he got off the ground and headed inside, Jeremiah's wife, Gertrude was inside preparing to go to the market. Jeremiah watched for a moment as Hiccup took his tools out and began to work on the table.

"Where are you from Hiccup?" Jeremiah asked after a moment.

"Berk" said Hiccup a little taken aback by the sudden question, just then Gertrude headed out the door to the market where she was sure to tell friends of the small bit of information about the strange boy named Hiccup.

"Do you have family there?" asked Jeremiah.

"Just my dad" said Hiccup.

"Do you mind if I ask why you left?" asked Jeremiah.

"Well, let's just say in my village you have to live up to certain standards that I did not live up to." said Hiccup "My dad went away for a while and I left before he came back."

"Because you were afraid of disappointing him?" asked Jeremiah.

"Well that and because I had a secret" said Hiccup "One I kept from everyone."

"And you didn't reveal this secret or confront your father because you were afraid?" asked Jeremiah.

"Yup, that's pretty much it." said Hiccup as he was finishing up the table and Jeremiah paid him and walked him to the door.

"You know Hiccup" said Jeremiah stopping Hiccup before he left " my father told me and I told my children, if your afraid of something, the bravest thing you can do is find it in yourself to confront it."

Hiccup thought on that for a second "Thanks Jeremiah."

"Your welcome" said Jeremiah" Unless of course that thing is a bear or a bobcat or something then you should be afraid and run like there's no tomorrow."

"Uh, thanks" said Hiccup unsure, before packing up his tool bag and headed back to the woods, where Toothless was waiting for him and the two of them headed back to their home. If Hiccup had left a few minutes earlier he might have scene the viking ship that was slowly approaching.

* * *

><p>AN: I know this chapter was a little short, but hey at least I finally got around to writing one, the next one will be longer I promise. And since it's been so long I expect lot's of<strong> reviews<strong>.


	4. Back to Berk

AN: I don't want to go to long without adding another chapter again. I hope you liked the last one.

* * *

><p>The villager's looked on wearily as they saw the approaching sails of what appeared to be viking ships. Only one of the ships,however, docked and the villager's watched as a large viking with many missing limbs came along with a pretty young viking girl with blonde hair and who appeared to be walking with a bit a of a limp.<p>

Gobber escorted Astrid into the village as Astrid limped behind him with limp from a sprained ankle. And Astrid brooded with bitterness over having to stay behind and miss the biggest battle of Berk's history.

"It's just a sprain Gobber" said Astrid bitterly "I've had worse I can still fight."

"Now Astrid" said Gobber sympathetically " be reasonable, you can't go into battle if you can barely even walk."

Yes she, Astrid Hofferson, brave viking warrior who had been facing dragon's since infancy and was top in her dragon training class and chosen to go into battle against the dragon's nest for her strength and bravery had sprained her ankle tripping over a coil of rope on the ship. When it became clear she couldn't put any weight on her foot the rest of the viking crew decided it was best if they drop her off in the nearest village and let her stay there until the fight was over.

Astrid looked on bitterly as she watched Gobber and the rest of the Viking hoard sail off. It was would be dark soon so Astrid looked around the village until she found a small inn. Heading over to it she went inside and headed for a small table in the corning, trying to ignore the annoying stare's an whispers about the young girl looked like a viking. When the landlady finally came up to her Astrid, still in a bitter mood from having to be left behind just ordered something to drink. When she paid for it the Landlady looked curiously at the coins she used to pay with.

"What strange coins" said the Landlady"Where are you from dear." she asked trying to seem casual but obviously just looking for information to gossip about.

"I'm from a little island called Berk" said Astrid not really interested in conversation.

"Berk?" said the Landlady"Hmm. I believe I heard someone here is from Berk."

"I doubt that." said Astrid, she knew everyone in Berk.

"No, no I'm sure of it." said the Landlady "There's a young man who lives someways away from the village, he's sells fish in the village and sometimes does some repairs, but other then that we never really see much of him. He's a strange one that Hiccup Horrendous Haddock."

As soon as she heard the name Astrid felt herself choke on her drink.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock?!" she said as soon as she could speak again."Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, that's the name of the guy who lives outside your village?!"

"Yes dear, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock" she said "Not exactly a name you hear everyday."

"Could you describe him for me?" asked Astrid, still not believing.

"Well he's rather skinny, he's got dark auburn hair and green eye's" said the Landlady "He's a bit shy and...well...seems to be a bit on the clumsy side. I swear the boy couldn't walk across a barren plain without finding something to trip on."

_"Yeah that's Hiccup alright." _thought Astrid, then it hit her_"Wait! That's Hiccup! That means he's alive!" _

"Ma'am can you tell me where he lives?" asked Astrid a bit frantic.

"Well no one here has been to his house personally" said the Landlady "but if you head out towards the end of the village, he lives someways into the forest." she said pointing in the direction the she often saw Hiccup go.

"Thank you" said Astrid and without another word, ignoring the pain in her ankle, she headed in the direction the woman pointed and headed into the woods. Astrid headed in the same direction for about a half hour wondering if she was going in the right direction or if she should just head back and try again when she noticed an area in the forest were many of the trees had been knocked down. Some looked like they had been chopped but others looked as of they had been pushed over.

_"That's weird."_ Thought Astrid, then suddenly she heard a noise a short distance from where she stood. Following the sound she came across a small clearing with a small cottage vaguely shaped like the houses at Berk. And then she saw were the noise was coming from. Chopping wood in front of his house was none other then Hiccup Horrendous Haddock!

Astrid just stood there for a minute completely shocked. It was really Hiccup, it had been a year, he had grown a few inches since she had last scene him, but it was really him.

_"I don't believe it"_ Thought Astrid stunned "_It's Hiccup. He's alive, he's really alive. I'LL KILL HIM!"_

And with that Astrid came out from behind the trees and stood right behind Hiccup. When Hiccup turned around to grab another piece of wood his heart nearly flew out of his chest and he fell backwards as he found himself face to face with none other then Astrid Hofferson.

"Astrid?!" said Hiccup trying to catch his breath."Astrid it's you! Your here! What are you doing here?"

"I was going on a viking mission" said Astrid, she sounded angry"but I sprained my ankle and they had to leave me here in the village. And what do you find? You, Hiccup, living in the village...alive."

"Yeah, well I've been living here for the past year and..wait alive? What do you..." said Hiccup but before he could get the words out Astrid took the ax she was carrying and punch him hard in the gut with it.

"That's for leaving!" said Astrid then hitting him even harder "That's for letting everyone think you were dead. Do you have any idea what that did to the village?! To you father?! He's been a mess for the past year, do have any idea how much he misses you?!"

"Look" said Hiccup "I didn't want to leave my dad, I was just tired of embarrassing him...wait everyone thinks I'm dead?!"

"Yes, Hiccup. Have you been listening?"Said Astrid "They think you were killed by a dragon."

"A dragon?" asked Hiccup.

"Yes" said Astrid "the day you disappeared I went looking for you. I saw a dragon fly over me, when I found an open area with a lake and a water fall. There were dragon scales all over the place and I found a piece of you shirt and it had blood on it." Said Astrid tearing up a bit.

"Astrid I just meant to run away" said Hiccup "I didn't mean for anyone to think I was dead."

"Then explain the bloody on your shirt" said Astrid holding her battle ax to his head threateningly.

"I was leaving and my sleeve got on a branch" said Hiccup "My shirt ripped and I cut myself."

"Is that the truth?" asked Astrid still holding the ax to his head.

"Yes that the truth" said Hiccup "How could I have known you were following me?"

"Fine" said Astrid, but just as she began to lower the ax she suddenly raised it again.

"Wait" she said"If you leaving why were you all the way out there?"

"Uhh" said Hiccup unsure how to answer."

"And how did you get off the island to begin with? No boats were missing" she said.

"Well you see..." said Hiccup still not answering.

"What are you hiding?" she said and as if on queue she heard a noise behind her and spun around and saw a large black dragon standing not thirty yards away from them. Astrid gasped at the sight of it.

Seeing girl pointing a weapon at Hiccup in a threatening manner Toothless charged at her.

"Run" said Astrid as she pushed Hiccup out of the way. The dragon was just a few feet from her, just as she was about to strike it with her weapon Hiccup suddenly knocked her down. Standing between her and the dragon, Astrid watched as Hiccup put his hands up and talked to the beast.

"Toothless, stop." said Hiccup "It's okay she's a friend." Astrid just looked on stunned as Hiccup walked over to the dragon and put his hand on it's head.

"You just scared him." Hiccup explained.

"I SCARED HIM?" said Astrid frantic "Wait..._who_ is him?"

"Uh, Astrid meet Toothless" said Hiccup "Toothless Astrid." he said gesturing to he dragon named Toothless who took the moment to expose his full mouth of razor sharp teeth.

All Astrid could do was stare in horror and disgust.

"Hiccup!" said Astrid "What is this?!"

"Like I said, this is Toothless." said Hiccup wondering how he was going to explain this one. Staring at him in disguised Astrid just hobbled away back towards the forest.

"Astrid wait!" said Hiccup running after her before tripping over his own feet. "Toothless stop her!" he yelled and Toothless ran towards Astrid and blocked her path into the woods causing Astrid to stop short and fall backwards.

"Astrid just wait a second." said Hiccup "Listen to me please."

"I am not listening to anything you have to say!" said Astrid "You disappear for a year, everyone thinks your dead and now I find out you've been keeping a dragon as a pet! Forget it!" said Astrid furious.

"He's more then a pet Astrid" said Hiccup "He's my best friend. I trained him to let me ride him and I've learned a lot about dragon's, I've learned that everything we know about them is wrong. Just let me show you." said Hiccup gesturing for her to get on Toothless' saddle.

"Are you kidding me no way am I getting on that beast." said Astrid stubbornly.

"Fine" said Hiccup "I was going to invite you inside, but if your going to be that way you can just make your way back to the village. Its kind of a long walk and I noticed your leg is hurt, I just hope you make it back before dark."

Furious but knowing Hiccup was right, she angrily went over towards the dragon as Hiccup was climbing on his back and she seated herself behind him.

"See" said Hiccup "now well just take off..." but before Hiccup could say anymore the Toothless shot up into the air. He plunged and spun around.

"Toothless stop" said Hiccup "Toothless we need her to like us!" said Hiccup, but Toothless continued to fly out of control and Astrid just clung onto Hiccup for dear life and Toothless began to spin around.

"And now the spinning" said Hiccup flatly"Thanks for nothing you useless reptile."

Astrid continued to hold on for dear life, it was clear the dragon was angry at her for calling it a beast.

"Okay" said Astrid "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." and suddenly the dragon Toothless stopped and it was as if they were floating on a cloud. Astrid opened her eye's and saw they were flying high up into the sky they could see more beautiful landscapes then Astrid could have ever hoped to see. And they rose above the clouds to see the beautiful color's from the sunset.

"Your right" said Astrid "This is pretty amazing...he's amazing." she said.

Just as it was getting dark they headed back to Hiccup's cabin in the woods. When they got inside Hiccup heated them up some stew and tea as they sat in front if the fire place. Toothless at some fish Hiccup had laid out for him.

"So why did you run away anyway?" as she ate her stew with Hiccup in front of the fire.

"Like I said I was just tired of embarrassing my father." said Hiccup "I'm not exactly the type of son a viking wants to brag about. Like he and Gobber would say "I just need a little less of this"" said Hiccup gesturing to all of himself.

"Your know you dad would have rather had a son he couldn't brag about then no son at all." said Astrid.

"Gee thanks that makes me feel tons better." said Hiccup flatly.

"You know what I mean. You didn't see him this past year he's been a mess without you." said Astrid.

"Really?" said Hiccup unsure and feeling a little guilty.

"Yeah. The only thing that's been keeping him going is the thought of finding the dragon's nest."

"Yeah well he'll be thinking about that one for a while" said Hiccup "Only a dragon can find the nest." he said before taking a sip of his tea.

"Actually he figured that out all ready. That's where he's headed now." said Astrid. She had barely finished her sentence before Hiccup nearly chocked on his tea and spit it out.

"WHAT?!" said Hiccup "THEY FOUND THE NEST?!"

"Yeah that's where we were headed" said Astrid "I was supposed to go but I sprained my ankle on the ship that's why they left me here." Hiccup got up and started pacing.

"Oh this is bad" he said "This is very bad!"

"Hiccup..?" said Astrid but before she could ask what was wrong Hiccup interrupted her.

"Astrid I've been to the nest." said Hiccup "Astrid they don't know what's down there it's like nothing you've ever seen."

"What are you talking about?" asked Astrid confused.

"The dragon's don't steel food for themselves." said Hiccup"They take it back to the nest, they use it to feed this dragon that's the size of a mountain."

"What?!" said Astrid her eye's widening.

"We've got to do something!" said Hiccup in a panic then calming himself he looked to Astrid "We're gonna need some help with this. First thing in the morning were heading back." said Hiccup

"Back? Back where?" asked Astrid.

"Back to Berk."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>Well there's another chapter done. I'll try to update soon. In the meantime please review.


End file.
